


Nothing Like Us

by xuhei



Series: Triads AU [1]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, I will add that all to a series one day, Mafia AU, this is part of the massive triad series I had going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuhei/pseuds/xuhei
Summary: Jimin could curse and scream at every window, wall and door in his sight, but nothing would take the pain away from all of this. This wasn’t like taking a bullet for one of his men, this wasn’t like having a knife thrown at him by angry mothers who disproved of him – this pain was so much more.He loved you; it wasn’t like the love he felt for his adopted family and it wasn’t like the love he felt for the men who carefully devoted their lives to protecting him. It was pure and honest love that hurt him from the inside out. When you cried, he cried. When you laughed, he laughed.But when his heart broke, yours didn’t.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I found this too which im almost 100000% sure I already uploaded. nice mafia au. not so nice ending

Jimin could curse and scream at every window, wall and door in his sight, but nothing would take the pain away from all of this. This wasn’t like taking a bullet for one of his men, this wasn’t like having a knife thrown at him by angry mothers who disproved of him – this pain was so much more.

 

He loved you; it wasn’t like the love he felt for his adopted family and it wasn’t like the love he felt for the men who carefully devoted their lives to protecting him. It was pure and honest love that hurt him from the inside out. When you cried, he cried. When you laughed, he laughed.

 

But when his heart broke, yours didn’t.

 

“My name?” You asked, raising an eyebrow at the man who sat adjacent  you. He nodded, encouraging you to speak the words he wanted to hear. “My name— yeah, Kim Jihye.”

 

The man smirked, putting his hand up to the bar tender to call him back over. “Byun Baekhyun at your service.”

 

“And what would someone like you be doing here?” You question. You knew who it was sitting next you, you just wanted him to confirm it.

 

You didn’t want to be here and you certainly didn’t want to be talking to Byun Baekhyun, but now you were desperate. From the cost of college to the general cost of living, you’d somehow convinced your self that finding a boyfriend who was something along the lines of Byun Baekhyun was the best way to get through everything.

 

Now you’d struck gold and Baekhyun was the exact person you’d met. He was rich enough to pay for everything you needed and you were hot enough to keep up to his standards given his position. His last girlfriend ran away, apparently, when he found out that he was the leader of one of those gangs, but at this point you didn’t care what he did.

 

Baekhyun would at least be able to stop you living on the streets. You didn’t care if he didn’t love you.

 

“Let’s be real here. What is someone like you doing here?” Baekhyun asks. He eyes your dress, then your watch, then moves back to your face. You notice his gaze flicker to your lips, but remain emotionless despite the sigh of relief that you want to let out. “Upper city girl who wears Geneva watches and Chanel dresses. Are the boys up there too nice to you?”

 

“It’s exactly that. They’re boys. I want a man,” you tell him. He was a few years older than yourself, you knew the least from the police reports that specifically targeted him. The billionaire from  Bucheon who killed for a living.

 

“So you came to look for me instead,” Baekhyun confirms, humming to himself. The bartender still isn’t with you, which causes Baekhyun to narrow his eyes at the man who’s rushing around nervously. He looks back at you and offers his hand out for you. “I tell you what. Come with me for one night and if you can handle it, you’ve got yourself a man.”

 

There’s hesitation before you take his hand, something which Baekhyun picks up on. He’s glaring at you as though he’s trying to figure out if you’re going to ditch on him as soon as you left the door, but when you catch his gaze he smiles to himself. No, you weren’t going to leave. Desperation was filling your veins and if you left then everything was over.

 

“Excuse me— Miss!” A voice sounds from behind, causing both you and Baekhyun to stop. He sighs and rolls his eyes, but you immediately turn to the voice behind.

 

It was another one of the people you set your sights on. You should have guessed with that voice – husky but not too husky and a hint of controlling nature. His hair was dyed a mousy blonde and he carried a dazzling smile that contrasted Baekhyun’s pursed lips.

 

“You left this,” he states, handing you a phone. An iPhone six, to be precise, one which you had both never owned or thought about owning. You could barely afford one meal a day. You hadn’t had a phone in years. “Expensive phone, that is. You don’t know when you might need it, so best you keep it safe.”

 

Did he know you didn’t have one? He must have done. He nodded his head at you in encouragement for you to take the phone, which you do to avoid any confusion with Baekhyun. Though the other just edged taller than Baekhyun, the latter carried a more sinister look. Where had you seen him before… he looked so familiar but you couldn’t put a name to his face.

 

“Come on,” Baekhyun states, almost emitting a growl as he speaks. He pulls your arm, showing that clearly he was in a rush because of this other person who had interrupted. Maybe they were enemies, that’s was more likely.

 

You turn your head slightly to look back at the man who passed you the phone, frowning at him as he offered you a smile. Baekhyun was ahead of you so wouldn’t have noticed that you were looking back, which gave you a chance to notice the man give a phone gesture and mouth call me in your direction.

 

You nod once, not wanting to leave him without an answer from his sudden kindness. Maybe it was a warning for the night to come with Baekhyun. Maybe the man was one of Baekhyun’s men who he wasn’t as close with.

 

It’s not until you see another man, a taller one with black skinny jeans, a tight black shirt and iced white hair walk to him and whisper something in his ear that you realise who exactly that face belonged to.

 

You stared at the phone that was resting on your bedside table, debating whether to unlock it or not. It had been five days since you’d been given it and you’d had Baekhyun following you around so much that you couldn’t get a chance to call the owner. You hadn’t even turned it on yet, because you saw no reason to now you had Baekhyun.

 

He was good at a lot of things, but seeing the truth was not one of those things. Baekhyun hadn’t get caught onto what you were really doing. You were only showing up to his door every morning because you knew at the end of the night you’d have a warm bed to sleep in rather than a mattress on the floor.

 

You certainly didn’t want to drag the owner of the phone into all of this. But desperation was playing a big part in all of this. If he could easily pass over a phone to you then he could pass over a lot more, stuff that he wouldn’t miss too much. Even though you hated yourself for thinking like this, there was no other way. It wasn’t your fault that no job paid enough, apart from the job that didn’t involve an honest day’s work.

 

You turn on the phone, sighing to yourself as the apple logo appears and leaves a cold feeling in your heart. Baekhyun told you yesterday he’d meet you in three days at a club in town because he was leaving for Japan last night. That gave you a moment to at least thank the owner of the phone, if not more.

 

As soon as it turned on, you were able to unlock it due to the lack of passcode. It was wiped, you noticed, and the lack of information on the phone left you questioning whether this was all a set up. What if he thought you were a police officer with your poor choice of name? Surely not.

 

On the contact list there was one simple contact that read ‘call me’, no other explanation. It was the only thing on the phone apart from a note that contained an address which you could pin point to a part of Busan that you would never have planned on going to.

 

Contemplating which was the best thing to do, you decide to follow the address rather than call the number it said to. It was a better thank you if you showed up at the address and gave back the phone in person. Because, although you never needed the phone, anything could have happened that first night with Baekhyun.

 

“I— uhm— Hi,” you say, awkwardly shifting back of your feet as you look up at the face in front of you.  It’s the man in the black shirt from the bar before, and he’s eyeing you carefully. He must have recognised you, because his dismal look seemed to brighten when he properly assessed your face. “I’m here to give this back.”

 

He kept silent, stepping back from the door to allow you inside. It wasn’t a small house, but it wasn’t as extravagant as Baekhyun’s apartment. Baekhyun’s penthouse had a great view of the main part of town and the paintings that lavished the walls gave it more detail that the grey paint here. But you weren’t here to judge his home décor skills.

 

“Jimin-ssi has been waiting for your call,” the blonde haired boy tells you. He extends his arm for you to walk past him, guiding you into the main room of the house. Plain back furniture and a glass coffee table furnished the large room with a flatscreen hung on the wall. “I will get him now. Please wait here.”

 

You didn’t plan on going anywhere else, in all fairness. So you sat down carefully on one of couches and placed your hands in your lap gently, waiting for what could happen next. It didn’t take long before you could hear footsteps on the floor outside the living room, hushed voices talking and then the living room door opening abruptly.

 

“Kim Jihye,” Jimin states, a smile forming on his face as he sees you. Your eyes widen, lip pulled between your teeth as he steps into the room and shuts the door behind him. “I half expected you to call me first. Then I could have looked a bit better for when we met again.”

 

He did look different to before. His hair was messy and his shirt was untucked from his black trousers, not to mention the lack of footwear and make up. He looked more natural and like the poster boy for all things gone wrong in the gang world that everyone spoke about. “Thank you for the phone.”

 

“It’s yours, don’t thank me for it,” Jimin tells you, smiling widely. He takes a seat opposite you, perching on the edge of the couch and peering intently at you. It was different to the way Baekhyun looked at you; Jimin paid attention to your eyes and your nose and your cheeks, not just your lips. It was like he was analysing you for his own file.

 

“I can’t take it,” you tell him honestly, shaking your head and placing the phone back down on the coffee table which is just in your reach. “But I appreciate the offer. I only came to give it back.”

 

Jimin hums, picking up the phone (you weren’t sure if it was his now) and placing it by his side. You’re sure you see some disappointment in his eyes but don’t bring it up. Research was done to get here and you weren’t going to ruin it by asking why he looked disappointed. He wasn’t disappointed – disappointment didn’t happen to him.

 

“Would you like to stay for dinner?’ Jimin asks. Sure enough, he could have just been offering it as a friendly gesture but you’re certain that he’s not the type to be asking people round for dinner often. This place looked untouched. Clean, but dusty.

 

“But it’s just gone noon,” you state, glancing down at the watch that was n your wrist. A step up from Geneva, a Rolex classic that Baekhyun had stuck on your wrist last night before he left. A way of identifying you as his, you were sure. “I don’t want to intrude on your personal life. Don’t you have work, or anything?”

 

Jimin laughs. No other gesture is made, and instead he just laughs at you. It’s a little intimidating but you act unfazed. Weakness wasn’t something you’d like to present in a situation like this – of course he didn’t have work, but hopefully it would express that you didn’t want to be here. What would Baekhyun have done if he found out you were at Jimin’s house?

 

They weren’t major enemies, but on different sides of the scale. “Don’t you know who I am?”

 

“You never told me a name.”

 

He never told you a name and he didn’t need to tell you a name, but playing the oblivious card could get you out of here quicker. What if you were tailed? That could spark the end of everything. Yah – you were looking too far into it. Baekhyun probably saw you as a whore that he could eventually get to suck his dick under the table in a fancy restaurant.

 

“Park Jimin,” he states, narrowing his eyes in your direction. His eyes fall from your own, to the small chain around your next, the quilted jacket laid lazily over your shoulders, then to the watch. He cocks his head to the side, pursing his lips. “Now I’m lost. You’re on that side of the field and you don’t know who I am.”

 

You frown, shaking your head. “What side of the field?”

 

“Byun Baekhyun managed to sweet talk you into being with him. Are you crazy?” Jimin questions you, standing up abruptly and walking to you. He crouches in front of you, leaning on his knees as he looks up at you.

 

“I don’t think I’m quite grasping what you’re getting at,” you state, leaning back a little. Jimin hums, pouting his lips as he does so. He opens his lips to speak again, but you interrupt him. “I’m really sorry, Park Jimin. But I think you’d got this all wrong. I just came to give you back your phone.”

 

“Did he promise you a better life?”

 

Your eyes widen at Jimin’s question, eyebrows furrowing over his question. What sort of question was that? Unless… He’d been in this situation before. “What— No?”

 

“Whatever he’s promising you, I can double it,” Jimin tells you, reaching for you hand. He takes your fingers in his, brushing his tips over your knuckles as he looks deeply into your eyes.

 

His gaze is intense, you expected it to be the least. This was Park Jimin, son of the former biggest mafia boss in Korea, who managed to prove that not all children of great leaders were just as great. The younger Park blew money on whatever, made his father’s work unnoticeable and gave way for the next greatest leader in the underground of Korea.

 

It wasn’t Byun Baekhyun, unfortunately. No, it was Baekhyun’s best friend that stole Park’s title at the top. Unnamed for a reason but carrying of the title that feared even the police. Ruthless, Baekhyun’s best friend was, ready to kill the gentlest of souls and destroy the happiest of lives.

 

“I’m sorry. I should go,” you state, pushing Jimin’s hands off of you and standing up quickly. He nods once, sighing and standing up too. He lets you walk past, opening the door back to the main hall and leaving you to wait for him to open his front door.

 

That man is back, with the iced white hair. He stands by the door with narrowed eyes and a look that means business. You were sure he was the type of guy to stand up to Baekhyun but you weren’t about to test that theory out. He crossed his arms over his chest, straightening his posture when Jimin walked out of the room and cleared his throat.

 

“You’re always welcome back here,” Jimin tells you, hand gripping your arm tightly so you get the message. His fingertips are digging into your forearm, which causes you to wince a little but not too much. When he sees you nod, he lets go and you feel his hand brush across your coat slowly. “My offer always stands, Kim Jihye.”

 

You nod, taking a small step towards the door so you’re next to Jimin. He mets your gaze once more, eyebrows furrowed. It’s almost as if he knows you have something to say, but you remain silent for a moment so you can get a good look at his eyes. He had a nice face, above average unlike most of the people he knew. It was uncharacteristic for his skin to be so scar-free, but you weren’t complaining.

 

“My name’s not Kim Jihye.”

 

From a young age you’d always hated dinner parties. The feeling was the same now, since all you ever did when you got invited to one was sit there and smile awkwardly to those around you. Only this time, you weren’t just having to smile, but talk too.

 

“A future wife to my favourite son,” Baekhyun’s father comments. You hadn’t been told his name and you weren’t too fussed on learning it either. ‘Future wife’ – what bull shit. Baekhyun had the intention of fucking you every now and again until a hotter version of you came along. “He’s soft on the inside you know. Like one of those desserts they sell at the Ritz. He’s not hard to crack either.”

 

Your attention was slipping in and out of the conversation with Baekhyun’s father and a few others that you were involved in, since they decided that the most important thing to discuss was business here. You didn’t know anything about what Baekhyun did apart from torture those people he kept locked in the basement of the house he hosted you in.

 

You tried to spot him around the room, and with luck you did find Baekhyun in the corner of the room next to Park Chanyeol – that might have been his name, Baekhyun knew too many people for you to remember – and two girls who looked just a day over eighteen laughing at their every words. Chanyeol’s wife was staring at them too, but looked far more disappointed because she still believed that man loved her.

 

Love didn’t exist in a world like this, you knew that for sure.

 

“Over there, that’s Min Yoongi. He’s a potential business partner in Daegu,” Baekhyun’s father notions towards a younger looking male on the other side of the room, raven black hair smoothed down over his head and dark eyes scanning the room.

 

He was with a group of people, including someone that you knew Baekhyun hated with all his heart. Kim Taehyung, that ‘kid’ (as Baekhyun doted him) who lived in Seoul to avoid any of the drama he was creating. Next to them was another man, iced white hair and black shirt that hugged his muscles tightly.

 

You could feel the smirk appearing on your face. That man was here, so Park Jimin was here. You hadn’t gone back to him and you hadn’t planned on seeing him ever again, but now he was here a part of you was tempted to speak with him and get back at Baekhyun so he would fuck you against the wall the night and remind you that you could only look at him like that. 

 

Somehow he’d managed to sneak that phone back into your pocket before you left and somehow you’d resisted the urge to call him every day. It had been almost three months since then, and you sure as hell didn’t need to call him despite how boring it was when Baekhyun was gone on his business trips (ie, he was extorting more money).

 

You sent a simple text to the number that was still under cal me, and almost on cue you saw a brown haired boy lift his head up from his phone and darting his eyes around the room. No wonder you didn’t recognise him, his hair was different and he looked like he had been going to the gym more judging by the blazer that fit his toned chest.

 

He met your eyes, a smile beaming on his pinkish lips when he realises it’s not a trick. He probably wasn’t expecting you to text him, but when you raise and eyebrow at him, he immediately nods and stands from his chair. You follow him towards the exit, pausing to check that Baekhyun could see you leaving. He could, and he was following you with a burning fire.

 

“Where do you want to go?” Jimin asks. He ignores introductions and all, knowing that Baekhyun would be hot on your trail. He looks back at you, eyes wandering down your body until a slightly smirk appears on his face. “I didn’t think I’d see you again.”

 

You shrug, walking ahead of Jimin and towards the reception of the ball where the party was being held. You turn a few times to check he’s following, leading Jimin outside to the back field of the hall. “You’ve got a nice face Park Jimin. I don’t turn nice faces down.”

 

“Yet you’re still with Byun Baekhyun,” Jimin adds, rolling his eyes as he follows you.

 

You stop by a bench that’s a little distance from the hall, sitting down on it and embracing the cover the darkness gives you.  Jimin sits down beside you, edging towards you ever so slightly so that his leg is just touching yours. It takes a lot to stop yourself from looking up at him again to get a glimpse of the face that was unmatched in your eyes, but somehow you kept you composure.

 

“How’d you know I didn’t have a phone that night?”

 

Jimin frowns, staring at you until it forces you to look at him. He cocks his head to the side, bring his tongue over his lips as though to delay his answer. “I know your type.”

 

“Type?” You repeat, raising an eyebrow. “Park Jimin, you know nothing about me. Don’t act like you do. You tried to save me from Baekhyun but I didn’t need saving. I’m sorry your hero dreams didn’t work out.”

 

There’s a silence as Jimin continues to frown deeply. He didn’t expect you to be like this, especially if you were with the known master Baekhyun who had a reputation for demanding control. He expected a shy girl, but no. This was way better than his expectations. “You didn’t have a purse with you and you sat there for three hours without pulling out a phone once. It was a lucky guess on my part.”

 

“It sounds like you’re trying to say you were worried about me, Jimin,” you state, turning towards him fully so your knees brush his thigh. He loves the way his name falls from your lips, it seems so natural. Almost as though it’s meant to be, like his name was meant to leave your lips for the rest of his life.

 

“I was worried about you, yes,” Jimin tells you. You can see the honesty on his eyes as he watches you closely, his hand edging towards yours which is resting on your knee. He brushes his fingers over your colder knuckles, mirroring his actions from before that still burned in your skin. “Something told me inside that I should try to stop Baekhyun from corrupting you.”

 

You sigh softly, leaning back against the bench and taking your hands with you to avoid Jimin’s touch. “Baekhyun hasn’t corrupted me. I won’t let him. You don’t have to worry about me anymore.”

 

“My offer is still open,” Jimin states. He stands quickly, pushing his hands in his pocket and taking a few steps backwards. He glances back to the hall, sighing. You can tell he’s holding something back but again don’t push it, knowing that he could snap easily any minute. He smiles at you, the soft look returning. “Any time you want, come back to mine and I’ll double what he’s giving you. Make it triple. I don’t care.”

 

It was worth thinking about in reality, but you felt a sense of loyalty to a side you never wanted to pick. Baekhyun wasn’t the best but he was enough. He may have cheated on you but he gave you more than you could feel comfortable asking for. He never hurt you on a physical level, and the emotional hurt you got from the fact he would never love you like a man could was easily brushed off.

 

“(y/n.”

 

“What?” Jimin asked, turning around as soon as he heard your voice.

 

“My real name. It’s (y/n).”

 

You’d never realised how cold the streets were until you found yourself trudging them at night, the cold of the wind whipping around you as you pulled your jacket tighter around your body. Desperate didn’t come close to what you were today. The cold was nipping at you tear stained cheeks and you didn’t want to accept that the past hour has happened.

 

“Hi,” you mumble, Jimin’s flustered face coming into view as he peels open his door open. His face immediately lit up when he heard your voice, but once he’d seen your face he frowns and opens the door wider, inviting you in.

 

“Is everything okay?” Jimin asks, shutting the door behind you. He catches the dark stains around your eyes, but ignores them, deciding to pull your jacket from your arms to hand up on the side and then lead you into his living room again. It smelt like him, you realised, and it brought a sense of security with you. “Do you want some tea?”

 

You shake your head, siting down on the couch and bowing your head a little. Jimin places himself next to you, placing a hand over yours that rests comfortably on your knee. Though you don’t look up to him, you know he’s dying to hear your voice again. “Can I think of you as a friend?”

 

Jimin hums.

 

“I really need a friend right now.”

 

He doesn’t ask again what happened, instead wrapping an arm around your shoulders and pulling you into his embrace. You let your head fall onto his shoulder, shutting your eyes and taking a deep breath in. His fingers are smoothing down your arm, their touch leaving your skin burning hot. “You can stay here tonight.”

 

“Why are you so nice to me?” You ask Jimin, peering up to him with glassy eyes. “I’m a bitch. I use people. I’m only with him for his money and I’m here because I know you’ll tell me everything is going to be okay. I don’t want this life. I don’t want things to be like this. Why am I even here anymore, Jimin? Why do you keep me in your sights when I treat everything like this?”

 

Jimin hushes you, holding you tighter to him and pressing his lips to your forehead. “Because I love you.”

 

“You can’t,” you choke out, shaking your head and pushing at his chest. He lets go immediately, letting you move away from him and shuffle back on the couch.

 

“But I do,” Jimin tells you. His gaze is following you, inviting you back to him and you don’t want to go back to him so easily. It was wrong to just give in to him like this. He didn’t deserve your false tears and methodical thinking. If that ice blond haired guy was here he’d know exactly what you were doing. “(Y/n)-ah, I’ve known from the moment I saw you that I loved you. You can’t change how I feel about you.”

 

A part of you doesn’t want to believe him because that’s impossible. It’s impossible to love someone who you haven’t spoken to, the thought of loving you from merely your face is completely ignorant and ineffective. “Baekhyun tells me the same thing, Jimin. If he’s lying then so are you.”

 

“No, baby. I’m not lying. I couldn’t lie, not about this. I hate that you see Baekhyun in a different way to me but he makes you happy and I respect that. He doesn’t love you, but when you’re with him at those parties you smile and makes you at least content. If you’re content like that, then so am I. But I am not lying, not about my love for you.”

 

“Prove it,” you say softly, looking up to Jimin with widened eyes. He catches on quickly, understanding in which way you mean for him to prove his love. But he’s shaky, nonetheless, his fingers slow as he reaches for you. When he finally touches you again, you bow your head slightly and apologise under your breath. “If I could leave him for you Jimin, I would do it a thousand times over.”

 

Jimin’s deadly silent as he pulls you to his lap, sitting you down on his knees so you’re just about straddling his thighs. He pushes at your shoulders so that you’ll sit down a little, allowing him to fully reach your lips.

 

He’s never kissed your lips before, but when he does you wished he wouldn’t have done this sooner. His lips are soft, so soft that it’s like kissing a rose petal. His kisses engage a little too much tongue but you’re in no rush to complain, the wetness giving you more of his sweet, honey like taste. He takes it slow in comparison to what you’re used to and it causes you to try to speed it up, taking advantage of how clouded Jimin’s mind is when it comes to you.

 

“He doesn’t treat you like he should,” Jimin states, pulling away from your lips for a moment. He looks down at your neck, admiring the poorly covered brown marks that cover them. He doesn’t want to say anything, but he’s sure he can see finger marks on your neck. His finger draws over them, his lips following his finger as though he’s taking the pain from each one away. “I’ll give you everything and more. You don’t have to worry about him anymore.”

 

You wished you could believe him but in your head, you knew it would never be that way. It would never end in cuddles in bed and soft kisses. It would end with war, Baekhyun coming to get what was his and Jimin fighting for what wasn’t. “He’s left his mark, Jimin.”

 

“And I’m leaving mine,” Jimin tells you, innocent eyes peeking a glance at you before laying you back on the couch. He separates your legs so one is either side of him, pulling his jumper from his arms and tossing it to the side. His hands are caressing both your thighs, neither of them covered by the short dress you were wearing.

 

He pushes the dress up your legs until it’s resting around your waist, exposing the underwear that made him scowl. How very Baekhyun – red lace with a black trimming. He wouldn’t be surprised if Baekhyun had made that a uniform for you. He didn’t hesitate in pulling the material down your legs until they’re just around the middle of your thighs. He’d sort that out later.

 

Jimin was quicker with his actions now, nipping at the inside of your thighs softly and pressing soft kisses over any marks that could have come from another man. He wished only to kiss away any pain left from them, replacing them with a new memory. He works his way up until his lips are ghosting over your folds, a deep breath leaving his lips when he realises that this is finally his moment.

 

He doesn’t wait to bring his lips to your clit, sucking slightly on the sensitive bundle to hear a soft sigh fall from your lips. His actions continue for a while, but he realises he won’t be getting his name to leave your lips at this rate. He decides to surprise you this time, flattening his tongue and bringing it through your folds to gather your slick which is just for him.

 

He whimpers slightly when your fingers tangle in his hair, softly pulling at his roots for him to carry on. The feeling of his vibrations against you cause a gentle moan to leave your lips, and when his thumb starts to rub your clit his name is the first thing that comes from you. 

 

“That’s it,” he encourages, pulling away for a moment before continuing kitten licks on your folds. He was nervous. Sure, he’d done this before but now he was doing this with you the whole experience was new to him. He didn’t want to disappoint and he knew the moment he let you down was the moment he didn’t prove his love. “Who’s the one who makes you feel this good?”

 

“You— Ah— Jimin!” You cry, feeling him sucking on your clit once more. You didn’t think that just his mouth was enough to get off to, but he was proving you wrong. You knew yourself you were only moments away from letting go on Jimin’s face and in a way you didn’t care.

 

You can hear him silently coaxing you on, begging you to come. Though your hands are buried in his hair and forcing more stimulation from him, the guilt is eating you up at the back of your mind. Your climax is almost there, and even though every bone in your body is enjoying Jimin’s actions right now, your mind is on one thing.

 

“I’m so sorry, Jimin…”

 

Baekhyun was sat next to you, hand lazily resting over yours and his fiddles with the ring that’s newly been placed on your finger. He’s not looking at you but instead at the cameras which are pointed in your direction, each of them wanting to catch a snap of the most important couple in the moment.

 

Marriage, you laughed at it before. You didn’t think this would ever happen but it did. Probably Baekhyun’s father pushed for it to happen, but now you were officially Mrs Byun there was nothing else you could do. You never had to accent the ring in the first place, you never had to come today – but you still did.

 

“You feeling okay?” Baekhyun asks, looking over at you and bringing your attention away from the cameras too. You felt more like him these days. Less susceptible to hurt and more swayed by power and money. Nothing really mattered to you any more. You came for a better life and you got one. “You look a little pale.”

 

You nod, offering a smile to Baekhyun and turning to place a small peck on his lips which sends the cameras into a flurry. “I’ve never had so many cameras pointed at me.”

 

“My dad wanted everyone to know about this,” Baekhyun confesses, returning your gesture with a kiss to the tip of your nose. He adjusts his position, turning towards the audience once more and pulling his suit down. He was still a poser, even here. Wanting everyone to know about those materialistic possessions.

 

“Actually I might step out for a moment,” you tell Baekhyun, shifting in your seat so that it’s easier to stand up. Baekhyun aides you, holding out an arm for you to take and then guiding you towards the back door of the hall. He opts to stay with you for a moment, but you urge him to go back inside. “I don’t want to keep you. You should tell everyone that your business trip to Singapore is our honeymoon. They’ll eat it up.”

 

Baekhyun nods, stepping back and leaving you to embrace the sense of nostalgia filling your senses. Not a day goes by that you don’t think about leaving that morning. Taking Jimin for granted and sleeping next to him in that bed which was so much more comfortable than Baekhyun’s. Waking up earlier than him and peeling his limbs from you.  Kissing his forehead and writing sorry on a post-it note. Walking away from him.

 

But his love and his heart wasn’t the only thing you took that day, and you wished it wasn’t like this. Baekhyun knew Jimin would sacrafice anything for you, and he knew that if you went over there then he could give his best friend exactly what he wanted. Jimin’s remaining power, the list of men under his control on a memory stick that Jimin kept in his top drawer.

 

You were the one that sold Jimin out. You were the reason that Jimin was sent away in the back of a police car, wide eyes staring at you as you watched the scene unfold at the same bar he’d met you that night. Baekhyun knew if you were with him, he wouldn’t run away. You were the last one to see Jimin, you were the last one to speak to him and you were the very last one to kiss him goodbye.

 

Regret was something you experienced every day, but you still did what had to be done. Maybe one day he’d understand why you did what you did. There was a warning in his direction, you tried your best to earn him but he didn’t take it. He could have kicked you out that night, he could have sent you away and Baekhyun couldn’t blame you for anything.

 

But, Jimin was right. Baekhyun threatened you. Jimin was right to be worried because you were no longer a fling of Baekhyun’s, you were an asset that had to follow his every command. Maybe a part of you wished that you’d just have listened that day to him, but there really was no escaping any of this. At least Jimin was safe in the police cell. Baekhyun couldn’t get him there. 


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It must have hit you about then that really, you were the same to everyone you met. If Baekhyun did really love you, even if it was just an ounce of what Jimin’s love ever was, he’d probably been through this whole thing with D.O before like what Jimin did with Seokjin.
> 
> A life in this world was just a repetition of power battling and playing one against the other. You should have expected it, really. One day you’d be selling out Jimin and the next Baekhyun. It was just a shame you had one person that you wanted to betray.

It wasn’t like you didn’t pay attention to the news. Being stuck at home twenty four seven, apart from the odd time Baekhyun actually had an event he needed his wife at, left you a lot of time to watch. To…observe. All the behaviour of everyone and anyone around you. 

 

Jimin’s men, they were dropping like flies. Baekhyun’s best friend, now simply named D.O, was thriving. A completely switch of power from when you weren’t around and neither were any of the others. Park Jimin was a name that no one mentioned any more; Park Jimin was gone.

 

You’d met this D.O once. He took you to the side and thanked you for your efforts, then whispered how you were the only one with the balls to go near Jimin. It froze you, made you reconsider everything – Jimin wasn’t a monster and he wasn’t this person they all claimed him to be.

 

Maybe if they knew your Jimin, then they’d understand.

 

But they didn’t, they only knew Park Jimin who killed for a living, who destroyed their income and sold better products than they did. They’d never know your Jimin because he was rotting away at a prison that no one would dare say the name of. You knew one person that knew, fortunately. One person knew everything.

 

One, that was it, just one person held the key to everything you wanted to know and everything they didn’t want you to know. After a lengthy discussion with – well, who else was there in this lonely world – yourself, you realised that you did have power over this whole situation. It was exactly what got you here in the first place.

 

Love. This was all because of that measly emotion that meant nothing and honestly killed you inside. It was because of who didn’t love you and who did, and more importantly what you loved the most. It wasn’t yourself, no, you weren’t that selfish. It was something much more worse, you loved the idea of luxury and didn’t believe that Jimin could give it to you.

 

“Hello?”

 

You sighed in relief at the voice, licking your lips to satisfy their dry need. “Hey, it's… It’s me. I need to know where Jimin is.”

 

“(y/n)?” The voice asks. Hearing you hum in response, they remain silent for a few moments. “Jimin-ssi requested that you were not told of his location. I will tell him that you called, however. He requested that I tell him when you called that I tell you he is thinking of you every day, and that he forgives you.”

 

The only thing you could really feel was guilt because he was under the impression you would call. How long had it been now? Too long for him to still remember the taste of your lips and too long for him to know how your skin felt against his.

 

“I— Please, I need to see him.”

 

The man hummed, but didn’t give you what you wanted, “his sentence will end earlier than the news states.”

 

“That’s not… You have to understand, I need to see him.” If you were honest you didn’t remember what it felt like to have his skin against yours and you wanted to remember. You wanted to remember everything. “I can’t live with myself right now. I need to know he’s okay.”

 

You weren’t even sure how you managed to find this number again and how you managed to get it to work. Baekhyun would be home in twenty minutes and God forbid he caught you talking to this man who was always around Jimin. You’d be dead to him, not that you already weren’t.

 

Yet how could Jimin possibly forgive after all this? You were the reason he was locked away and he was still thinking of you? Jimin was crazy. You weren’t worth it. He was such a kind soul that deserved to have more than what you gave him. He didn’t deserve this. None of this.

 

“I’m sorry, I cannot go against Jimin-ssi’s wishes.” His voice is debasing to you. “I said before, I’ll tell him that you called and he will make his mind up on what happens next. I would like to tell you it’s because he’s worried about you, but there is fear from us that you will bring others with you to visit him.”

 

You scoff loudly, shaking your head in disbelief. “Us? I don’t want Jimin to die, okay? I lo— it’s not like that, okay? I didn’t want to give him up. I didn’t. But we all have to make sacrifices and do you really think that Baekhyun can kill him behind prison bars? No. He can’t. Jimin is safe there, and I want to see him. So where is he.”

 

Baekhyun had at least taught you how to be assertive. The son of someone who liked to slit throats for a living had his purposes, not that any of them were any good anyway. Baekhyun taught you how to hold a gun but never taught you how to fire it if one of his friends turned their back on his allegiance.

 

“I am sorry, Miss. Jimin-ssi does want to see you, and whilst I want him to be happy I cannot let your husband be a threat to Jimin.”

 

“Baekhyun doesn’t know anything,” you told him. “I understand that you’re doing what Jimin wants but I need to see him, and you know deep down that he wants to see me, even if it is behind this bullshit excuse that you think Baekhyun will kill him.”

 

There’s another pause, and you find yourself a little hopeful at the sound of rustling paper on the other end of the phone line. “Would we be able to speak in person, Miss?”

 

“I don’t even know your name,” you counter, glaring at whatever materialistic object was sitting opposite you on the vanity in Baekhyun’s room.

 

“The park near to where you and Jimin-ssi meet at his house, I’ll be wearing a black shirt,” he tells you. This must have been serious because this seemed more like one of those meetings Baekhyun set up behind closed doors and told you it was ‘just business’. “And my name is Kim. But you must call me Namjoon. I’ll be there in twenty minutes.”

 

The breeze was cold again, and the nostalgic feeling of Jimin running through your mind. It always seemed to be cold around him, and he never failed to make you feel warm when he was with you. Be it his arms around your waist or jacket over your shoulders, it was like a sign of protection around you.

 

Namjoon was there like promised, black shirt hugging his arms and bitter wind throwing his iced white hair all over the place. His eyes looked red and his roots were showing through; the real show of someone who lost a dear friend.

 

“Have you been eating?” Namjoon first asks you. He observes you all over, checking up and down for any signs of brutality on your body. “Miss, Jimin-ssi has instructed me to make sure you have been treated right by your husband and that you’re doing well in yourself.”

 

That was really the first thing he would ask you? Of course, Jimin the kind, always so caring of others and so lost in love itself that he would never notice what went on around him. “I’m fine. How’s Jimin?”

 

“He recently was moved to the hospital ward in the prison but he is doing fine.”

 

“What?” Namjoon was crazy to act like that was fine. “Why was he moved there?”

 

An idle shrug meets you. “Some of Park Chanyeol’s men are also on the inside, and their loyalty to Park is ever lasting because he gets things into them. Jimin-ssi is fine though, we spoke last night. He said to say that he misses you. Please, sit down.”

 

You follow Namjoon and sit down on the dewy grass, crossing your legs stiffly and looking up to Namjoon’s face. He must have felt better than he looked because you were still sure he had better strength than Baekhyun or Chanyeol, or any of their friends to be honest. The only one who looked to be any contest for Namjoon was probably that Jungkook kid that hung around with Kim Taehyung.

 

“Did he say that I can see him?” You ask, giving the best sympathetic look you could. “Sorry, have you decided that I can see him?”

 

Namjoon sorrowfully looks down. “I did ask Jimin-ssi, yes.”

 

“And what did he say?”

 

“That he wishes to see you on Friday. No earlier, no later,” Namjoon tells you, “we do try to change his decision but he was adamant that you see him at the next possible moment. He has something to tell you, in person, but he would not tell me what it was.”

 

So cryptic, Namjoon was, with his broken speech and caesuras lines. Not to mention this constant use of ‘we’ when all you ever knew about was him and Jimin. “Okay. So where is he?”

 

“On Friday I will pick you up here at nine am. If you bring anyone or you are late, we will not go and I will have to tell Jimin that you decided not to see him. There is no other way around it.”

 

“It sounds to me like you don’t want Jimin to be happy,” you state, shrugging your shoulders at Namjoon. “He wants to see me and whoever you are working with tell him no. You think I’m going to betray him?”

 

Namjoon stares forward, back at the house he must have came from. “You already did it once before.”

 

“Would you rather him be in prison or dead?” You state. Such savagery from someone who Jimin must have spoke to a thousand times a day had you on your toes.

 

“I’d rather him not have met you, if I’m honest.”

 

You were there earlier than eight thirty to be on the safe side. You’d slipped from Baekhyun’s arms early in the morning and headed out as soon as you made sure that he couldn’t be traced on you. Baekhyun’s smell, taste and marks were gone from you.

 

You wanted Jimin’s smell, Jimin’s taste and Jimin’s marks – no one else’s. Another’s was a betrayal to what you stood for; who you stood for. You weren’t going there for Chanyeol’s men, the people who stood loyal to Baekhyun’s side despite being under the red headed menace.

 

Namjoon took you to a van and sat you in the back of it, making sure that you wouldn’t see outside and spot something that told you where Jimin was. Whilst a part of you understood that Baekhyun might just have killed Jimin if he knew where the police kept him, you had a feeling that Baekhyun already knew where he was. Call it intuition, or call it listening to your husband’s phone calls when he thought you were asleep and oblivious to your suspicions.

 

The prison’s walls were dull and the people moped around like zombies, even the guards. Even being directed into a room with a glass divider and telephone between the outside and in was a task for any of them. The guard patrolling had his phone out, another was smoking and you were sure that he passed on one of those cigarettes to an inmate when he thought no one was looking.

 

But you were, as always. Maybe it was a man’s problem to underestimate the female ability to know things – Baekhyun assumed you had the mental capability of a squirrel and told you that he was going to meet Chanyeol one night, despite ten minutes early shouting down the phone at some guy and telling him that he’d kill him in the next hour if he didn’t give him what he wanted. You weren’t the stupid ones here; they were.

 

Sitting down in the chair opposite a cold panel had you shivering, because what good was this? Someone had said they’d fetch Jimin but that was a while ago and now you were worried that something had indeed happened. After all this time you hadn’t seen him, maybe Namjoon was lying and he didn’t want to see you after all? It was plausible after everything you’d done, you guessed…

 

The sound of footsteps on the other side of the glass caused you to look up, eyes immediately spotting a body that you could assume to be that of Jimin’s. When you met his face – the face you’d only dreamt of for this past while – you felt your heart drop a little. He wasn’t safe here. He wasn’t.

 

“Jimin,” you whisper quietly, not even picking up the phone as he sat down. He watched you, lips curled into a delicate smile whilst his eyes seemed to shimmer a little. He points at the phone to instruct you what to do, then picks it up himself.

 

“How are you?”

 

His voice is more enthusiastic than you expected and it’s probably the most genuine anyone has sounded to you since the police told you that you didn’t need to worry about Jimin’s world hurting you anymore. Of course they assumed you were just some whore he picked up that one night but they were oh so wrong.

 

“How am– Jimin, I’ve missed you so much,” you say, sighing in relief  and shutting your eyes at the sound of his oh so sweet voice. He smiled wider this time, but clearly brushed his fingers over his cheek in the slightest way of distraction. “It’s so good to see you now.”

 

Jimin looks down to disguise the blush on his cheeks. “You never answered my question, baby. Are you okay?”

 

“Yes, but what about you? Namjoon told me that you had to go to the hospital ward?”

 

“I said to keep that quiet,” he laughs to himself, so joyfully. Jimin against brushes his hand over his cheek and this time holds his fingers over the skin that you could just about see was a sickly discoloured brown shade. “I’m as fine as I expected to be here. Chanyeol’s men are also darted around so I imagined it would be trouble escaping from them all the time. Luckily it’s easier now I’m in solitary.”

 

You frown, cocking your head to the side. “They’ve put you in solitary confinement?”

 

“That’s usually what they do to new people who get caught up in drama here. Plus, there’s more of Park’s here than me, so they get favoured,” Jimin tells you. He glances back at a guard and sighs to himself. “But now I have seen you I have a reason to get out of here. Baekhyun doesn’t know you’re here?”

 

“I think he might realise something when he wakes up and I’m gone, but he’s probably still drunk enough to not put two and two together.”

 

Jimin nods once, then turns his attention to your hand. The ring on your finger had been a custom after all the people who stopped you to look at it and admire the Byun fortune in your hands. “I wish I would have seen you on your wedding day.”

 

“I wished that you were the one standing next to me that day, it might have felt less commercialised,” you reply.

 

“Would you marry me?” Jimin asks. He turns slightly to the side, eyeing the guard on his left and then biting his lip to pause. “Not today, not next week, but in the future. Would you consider marrying me still?”

 

Whilst a part of you doesn’t want to answer him and give him false hope, another part of you is set n what answer you can give. “If I could leave Baekhyun for you, I would. If I can leave him, I will. You don’t realise how much I love you.”

 

“Likewise,” he mumbles, looking down at his lap. He finally does look up to you, however, catching your eyes with the sweetest of glances. “If you still want to be with me, then we can be together. It can’t be here, but I would like nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you.”

 

“Why?” You ask, brows furrowed at his words.

 

“Because you are, quite simply, the love of my life.” Jimin presses his hand against the glass, something that acknowledges with his glances to the side. That guard was meant to stop him doing this. “You will always be a part of my life, be it by my side or just in my memories. So if you would like to be with me then I would find that much better than you just being a thought in ten years.”

 

You’re slow to return his gesture, fingertips just covering over his on the glass. “I don’t understand how you could love me after I caused you to be thrown in here and locked away.”

 

“Did you not think I knew that I would end up locked away? The moment Baekhyun knew I was in contact with you he would use that as a means to get what he wanted. And he did get what he wanted, so now I’m doing the same.”

 

“I should have just listened to you when you said you’d double what he promised me.” You sigh, looking away from Jimin. “You were right this whole time. I trust you a whole lot more than I trust Baekhyun. I realised that too late, and now I can’t make it up to you.”

 

Jimin doesn’t answer for a moment. Instead, he just stares at you until you look back up at him. Once he’s caught your eyes, he lets his shoulders relax a little. “But I’m safe here, aren’t I? You just wanted me to be safe.”

 

“You’re not safe if you’re getting sent to the hospital ward. Look at what they did to your face,” you say your words with distress, shaking your head when you notice more marks down Jimin’s neck and jaw.

 

“It’s better than being dead, isn’t it?” He asks. “I will get out of here, baby. I’ll find you, deal with Baekhyun and we can go to start a new life. Together, just the two of us.”

 

There’s a sigh on your lips that you don’t want to let go of but have to. “He won’t let me leave, Jimin. He knows somewhere deep down that I love you and I think that if I get a chance to be with you, I’ll go.”

 

“And what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him, will it?”

 

Baekhyun’s arm was outstretched across your pillow, hand resting on your shoulder as he watched you from the side. You weren’t doing anything but staring over at the window that was dimly lit by the morning sun, yet he stayed there to watch you rather than doing whatever normally did.

 

He had to know something was happening. Baekhyun may have underestimated lots of people but he was far from stupid, and he definitely liked to make sure he knew everything that was going on in the world around him.

 

So really, it wouldn’t have surprised you if he had found your bag stashed away at the bottom of the closest under spare blankets and covers, because he probably checked everything and anything of yours for, well, Jimin.

 

“My father wants us to come over for dinner,” Baekhyun states. His hand brushed over your collar bone, and it startled you for a moment. Once you looked up to him, he smiled softly. “He had a partner who is supportive keeping traditional values and it would benefit him for us to be there and show we support tradition, too.”

 

Sure Baekhyun followed tradition. It was totally traditional to take your wife home the first day you meet her and fuck her in the backseat of your car to see how good she was. “When would that be?”

 

“In the next few days. When I find out the date I’ll tell you,” Baekhyun says. This time he takes his hand away from your body and instead reaches over for his phone which is on the drawer next to you.

 

He keeps so quiet as he goes through it. You can watch him through the mirror, scrolling and typing away so quickly that if you looked away he’d be done. When he finally is finished he drops the phone and catches your gaze in the mirror.

 

The jack of all trades, Byun Baekhyun. That’s what he should have introduced himself as.

 

“What’cha thinking about?”

 

“Nothing much,” you answer. It’s strange being with him this close, he must have known you were suspicious to why he was acting like if he left you he’d be killed. “It looks like it will be a warm day today. I might check out that park you said your niece goes to all the time.”

 

Baekhyun hums. He brings his hand on the other side of you to your face and slips his fingertips over the skin on your temple, so softly and greedily at the same time. “I have a free day today. Want me to come with?”

 

“It’s okay. Chanyeol wanted to see you about that guy, remember? He said last night. What’s his name…”

 

“You mean Wang?” Baekhyun asks. Yeah nod slowly, even though you’re not sure of the name he’s given. So many people were named between Baekhyun and Chanyeol that you’re sure you could make up your own country full of them. “Oh, yeah. We sorted him out a bit later. That’s what group chats and loyal members are for, right?”

 

“Right,” you answer, offering little but a fake grin to the conversation that Baekhyun is trying so desperately to hold on to. He must have known you’d lost interest too, because he looked away and resumed stroking the same spot on your shoulder as early.

 

The thing is, you had to go. Alone.

 

You weren’t leaving this house with Baekhyun because there was a very big chance when you left you’d be picked up by Namjoon and never be seen in this neighbourhood again. He’d never given you a date, but that ‘be ready’ text was as serious as sin. Jimin was getting out.

 

There was no clue to how, but you weren’t interested anyway. The point was that soon you’d have Jimin back, your Jimin back, and he’d be with you until nature found the end of your relationship. That hadn’t come already, you were sure; the reason you two weren’t together was humanity and selfish desires.

 

“You should stay here,” Baekhyun mumbles, lips just above your jaw bone and pressing so gently against your skin that a shiver runs the length of your spine. This wasn’t Byun Baekhyun, this was just Baekhyun now.

 

He brushes your waist this time, with his hand that’s on his side of your body as the other caresses your shoulder with the sweetest of touches. You look over to him, but ultimately ignore his intense stare because you know deep in the back of your mind you’ll give in to him.

 

Like you gave into him asking for you to be his, and asking for you to stay, and asking for you to marry him. You were always giving in to him, so wrongly too. He didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve  for you to be with him after all the drinking and cheating he’d done. Baekhyun was not the man in front of you.

 

This man, the man who was laying his hands on your body like you were his most prized, delicate China, was a manipulator. A cheat. A liar. Any name under the sun could be pressed to him and it was a perfect fit, expect for Samaritan. Anything Baekhyun did, everything Baekhyun did, was for himself and no one else.

 

“You know you love it here with me,” Baekhyun says, attaching his lips now to your ear lobe. He runs his tongue over your skin but then goes back to just kissing, a satisfied look on his face when he realises that you’re not moving. “Let me make you feel good, baby.”

 

Of course he’d do just that. He’d move his swift fingers over your body until they were dancing by your hip and into your shorts like it was the easiest thing he’d ever done. For him it was, because Baekhyun, this manipulating son of a tregetour, knew exactly how to treat people the way he needed for his own pleasure.

 

He’d be touching you, tracing a finger down your thigh so slowly you could cry, but he’d get something out of this, and not you.

 

“Baekhyun—”

 

“Don’t talk baby,” he tells you, voice dripping with the unsatisfied lust for power he always craved. He’d never get it, oh no he wouldn’t touch the gold waiting on top of the hierarchy – that was for this D.O person.

 

So for now, a run of his finger down your slit was the best he’d come to power. Power over you, that was quite a lot for him – you were the reason that he sent Jimin away and you were the reason that he was in the boss’ good books. When Baekhyun had power over you, he had power over Jimin and D.O too, so why would he not want this.

 

But Jimin, that was all was on your mind. That night you betrayed him when he was the one with his tongue on your clit, tracing the bud with the tip in so much of a better way than Baekhyun was doing now with his finger. You couldn’t stay here with Baekhyun and live this opulent life of possessions and power.

 

Jimin. Jimin never used you to get to Baekhyun. Jimin never underestimated you. Jimin never left you to fend for yourself. Jimin never used you as a means to get a promotion in his line of fucking work. Jimin.

 

“No, Baekhyun,” you say, gently pushing him from you to take his hand from you. He stopped immediately, looking up to you with eyes that held light to such things you could only dream of.

 

“What is it baby?” He asks, raising an eyebrow. He retracts his hand ever so slightly, and you immediately clamp your legs shut so you know that when you try to move he has no sufficient way of pulling you back down. “Don’t you want me now?”

 

You pull your lips between your teeth, hand shakily reaching for Baekhyun’s so that you can push him away from you.  “I can’t. I’m sorry. Not now.”

 

“You really want to leave, don’t you?” Baekhyun states, shoulders slumped back against the pillow.

 

If only he knew what the real story was. If he knew, then maybe he’d understand everything. If you hadn’t have met Jimin that night then you’d be happy to let him do what he wanted. If he hadn’t have made you turn on Jimin then you may just have stayed.

 

Jimin. This was all it came down to. Jimin.

 

And you wanted Jimin.

 

You were ultimately surprised at the bitter breeze that whipped over your shoulders as you stood, waiting outside the house like instructed. Ten minutes you’d been here, maybe more if you included the call to Namjoon to check time allocations, and there wasn’t a sign still.

 

A part of you was very worried that Baekhyun was nearby. He always was, after the day you told him no that red headed friend of his had brought another man, a blonde one this is, to follow you around wherever you went. You’d only noticed because you caught them both watching in the mirror of a clothing store twice in one day.

 

Idiots, they all were. As if that fire escape wasn’t a good enough way for you to ditch them without noticing. You hadn’t been back to Baekhyun yet – the thighs he’d given you, like the ring and watch, were left on the step to someone’s house who could probably fair well with them, better than you did anyway.

 

But now you were cold, you were pissed off and you were about ten seconds away from bursting inside and facing Namjoon’s wrath, because inside was Jimin and he was who you wanted. Jimin, he’d been on your mind all day, every day, from that day he was taken in to the day you saw him in that room and to now. Always; he was always on your mind.

 

The door cracked to open, the fact it hadn’t been used too often recently causing it to creak more than you had remembered. You looked up, catching the sight of Namjoon’s usual attire and honest frown planted right on his face. “You’re early. As usual.”

 

“Is Jimin here?” You ask, entirely convinced at some point that this was just a set up and you’d be the one taken away soon enough.

 

But you did trust Jimin, and as dishonest as you’d been to him you could hope that he did mean it when he said he loved you.

 

“We must check if you are alone, Miss,” Namjoon tells you, “it is vital that Jimin-ssi stays out of view until we are sure that it is just you here. You must understand the threat your husband poses to Jimin-ssi.”

 

You roll your eyes dramatically, shoving your hands up in front of Namjoon and spinning in a circle quickly. “He’s not here, alright? I haven’t seen him in four days and he’s no husband of mine anymore. The law may says he is but consider him dead to me.”

 

“We still ask that you wait here,” Namjoon states. He takes a step back from the door, looking over his shoulder to a corner of the room that looks darkened. It’s at this point that you see a figure of a man lurking in the shadows that seems to follow you around.

 

When you see his face, you feel everything brighten. The sun that barely shines, the lights around you and the look Namjoon gave immediately became less intense and you felt at peace for the first time since… you were a child.

 

“Jimin,” you whisper, more as a conformation to yourself that it’s actually him there. You pinch your hip secretively, making sure that the sting can be felt so you know this is real. It is, very much indeed, and there’s no sign of this all being a set up. It’s Jimin, your Jimin, he’s standing right there with dazzling smile that was so, so much better than Baekhyun’s.

 

You don’t think twice about pushing past Namjoon, throwing your arms around Jimin and pushing your head into his chest like he was a pillow made just for you. His arms went for your waist, snaking around them in a cascade of warmth that sent you to the oblivion and back.

 

Jimin. Jimin was back. Jimin was here. Jimin was real. Jimin.

 

“Are you cold?” He asks, breath so hot against your skin it seems to crack the frozen flesh beneath it. “There’s always a cold that follows me around, I’m sorry.”

 

You shake your head, looking up to Jimin with the most innocent of eyes. “Please don’t apologise. I don’t want you to apologise. I should be sorry for all of this,we could have been together a long time ago but I— I’m sorry Jimin, please, I’m sorry.”

 

“I accept your apology for being a human being,” Jimin says. He looks up from you, nodding to a Namjoon once and holding a silent vow in his heart. You’d seen that look many times from Baekhyun – they were hiding something from you, but this time you saw it best you didn’t know, because they hadn’t yet told you. “We’ve all made mistakes, and no matter what happens I will never ask for you to apologise. I only ask for one thing.”

 

You nod once, hand sweeping over Jimin’s until you pick up some courage to take it into yours with a firm grip. “What is it?”

 

“That you love me like I have loved you this whole time.”

 

“You think I’d say no to that?” You ask, amused at Jimin’s remark because how could he not possibly see just how much you did really love him? It might have taken you so long to notice, you might have fucked up along the way but you did love him more than anything. More than anyone. “Jimin, I want to leave this place with you and spend the rest of my days with you and only you. Be it on the streets of a city or the paradise of an island, if you’re there then that’s all that matters.”

 

Jimin nods like you had done earlier, but this time takes his arms from you and inhales deeply. He turns his back to you, walking back to the darkened corner and picking up a notepad with yellowed paper and a pen. “I need you to tell me where Baekhyun operates. That’s it, then we can go. I have a plane waiting to take us to Panama and a home is being set up for us there, but I can’t leave until we know where he is.”

 

“We?” You ask.

 

“Namjoon and Seokjin will take care of Baekhyun when you give me the address,” Jimin promises, holding the paper out to you. “He can’t follow us, and I know what it’s like to love you so I know that he won’t stop until he finds you.”

 

You scoff at Jimin’s statement, taking a step back and looking directly at Namjoon. “He doesn’t love me. Baekhyun doesn’t love people.”

 

“He’s a criminal, not an asexual. He loves just like the rest of us but has a strange way of showing it. He won’t let you go,” Jimin tells you.

 

Another pair of footsteps come now, and Namjoon is soon joined by another tall man who wears a black polo and skinny jeans. He narrows his eyes at you, then leans against the wall nearby with his arms crossed over your chest. He must have been like the D.O of this group, because he looked like he wanted to assert control over everything – including you.

 

“The address,” this man says, probably Seokjin, glaring at you.

 

You turn back to Jimin, who offers the most sympathetic of smiles. He holds out the paper, encouraging you to take it. “We don’t want any of the others, only Baekhyun. Chanyeol, Sehun, Jongdae and the others will all be left alone. I promise you.”

 

“And what if I knew where everyone under D.O operated?”

 

You’re sure that you see the whole atmosphere change. Seokjin seems to be more interested now, and Namjoon looks more nervous. Jimin’s shoulders tense and he looks like he wanted to scream at someone.

 

“Why would you even know that?” Seokjin asks. He takes over from Jimin now, stepping in front of you. He eyes you, then turns to Jimin with a scornful eye. “You said she was his wife, not one of them.”

 

Jimin shakes his head, and you’re quick to back him up. “You know how many times Baekhyun took me there thinking I’d just forget where it was? I’m not an idiot. I want them all to go down for what I’ve heard they’ve done.”

 

“Baekhyun really is an idiot,” Seokjin states. He walks back to where he was before, leaning against the wall but this time seeming to be much less tense than before.

 

It must have hit you about then that really, you were the same to everyone you met. If Baekhyun did really love you, even if it was just an ounce of what Jimin’s love ever was, he’d probably been through this whole thing with D.O before like what Jimin did with Seokjin.

 

A life in this world was just a repetition of power battling and playing one against the other. You should have expected it, really. One day you’d be selling out Jimin and the next Baekhyun. It was just a shame you had one person that you wanted to betray.

 

“Make Chanyeol’s death slow,” you mumble, taking the pad and pen from Jimin. He sighs a little when you take the paper from him, realising that this was it. He might have thought you’d turn away, but oh no. “He shoots people in the stomach so they’d die the most painful death and brags about it to everyone. Karma’s coming to get him.”

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda continued this for a baekhyun fic too -- https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255828


End file.
